dragonsriotingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tachibana Rintaro
is a high school student currently attending ''Nangokuren High School'', and also serves as Ayane's mentor in the latter's struggle against her rival Dragons.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 38 Living with a disease known as the [[Hentai Syndrome|'Hentai Syndrome']], Rintaro struggles on a daily basis to control his body's impulses. He will later be known as .Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 6-8 'Appearance' Rintaro is a slim teenager of average height, however a decade of intense physical training with his father has left the boy with the build of an expert martial artist.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 34 He has short black-spiked hair, and bluish-grey eyes. Due to mostly being seen at school Rintaro is rarely seen outside of uniform, taking the appearance of a red coat with black linings which is worn over a white long sleeved school uniform. As part of the uniform he also wears a black neck tie with two yellow lines, a yellow belt, black pants, and black shoes.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 1 When Rintaro was young he has that same hair cut and wore a dark colored t-shirt with darker color trims, and black shorts. 'Personality' Due to his peculiar condition, Rintaro has been shown to display a very highly disciplined, calm personality in order to control his own emotions, especially when in the presence of attractive or outright provocative women.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 2-7 While he can normally control himself, if Rintaro is ever faced with an extreme situation where he feels he might lose control he will often focus his mind by repeating the mantra he learnt as a child, "Clear mind, silent and serene heart", reflecting his years spent training both his body and mind.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 45 Outside of this, Rintaro is still a normal teenage boy and possesses the same interests as other boys his age. Because of his isolated training, Rintaro seeks friendship in others, and is left overjoyed when Kōsuke and Tamao begin to consider him a friend''Dragons Rioting'' manga; Chapter 3, page 7-9, despite their perverted goals often leaving Rintaro exasperated.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 3, page 11 He values their friendship enough to go out of his way to confront Asuna when the former Disciplinary Squad President used her attractiveness to manipulate them, despite the danger she also posed to himself.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 4, page 10 Despite his strength and skill, Rintaro is actually humble and he often tends to avoid fighting or confrontation when possible. He has shown to be quite observant, quickly noticing an individual's strengths and weaknesses, such as realizing that Kyoka was stronger than Ayane during their brief fight and Rino's ambidexterity. Thanks to his disease, the Hentai Syndrome, Rintaro also suffers Gynophobia (Fear of Women) to which any confrontation to any female figure would mean the end for him; though he has no intention to leave his friends in trouble even if his friend is a female herself. A running gag in the series is Rintaro's greatly exaggerated facial expressions when surprised, nervous and panicked, especially in the presence of attractive or provocative women around him. History When Rintaro was a child, ten years prior to enrolling at Nangokuren High School, he was diagnosed with a rare, but severe condition called Henisei Tashu Ijō Syndrome.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 6 The diagnosis came about after he seemingly suffered a heart attack while at an amusement park with his father, where he accidentally collided with a well-endowed woman and dropped his ice-cream into her cleavage, causing the boy to become aroused.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 4-6 While at the medical office, Rintaro almost suffered a second incident due to the doctor's attractiveness before his father intervened, knocking the boy unconscious.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 8-9 From there, Rintaro's father took him out of mainstream society and into the forests of Mount Fuji, to the location he trained when he himself was young, calling it 'The Quiet Shore Nobody Knows'. Explaining that they needed to stop Rintaro's incidents, his father promises the boy that he will train him in the school of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu in order to achieve a clear and serene mind. For the following ten years Rintaro trained intensively to gain a strong mind and body before finally returning to society to enrol in high school.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 10-19 'Plot' 'An Unexpected Beginning' Having enrolled at what he believed to be the largest all-boys high school, Nangokuren Academy, Rintaro leaves his father's care with the promise to never touch or be touched by a woman until his death.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 18-19 Choosing to climb up the cliff to the school rather than take the stairs, Rintaro reflects back on the years leading up to now and how much has changed since he was diagnosed with Hentai Syndrome as a boy. Confident that he was safe inside Nangokuren High School's walls, Rintaro soon comes across two other male students who introduce themselves as Kōsuke and Tamao. Asking them what they were hiding from, Rintaro quickly becomes confused by their response about checking out student's size and colors.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 21-23 Assuming that they were interested in men, Rintaro expresses support for their 'love' before running for the courtyard, only to suddenly find himself surrounded by a mass of women on either side. Freezing on the spot at this sight, Kōsuke and Tamao come to his aid and forcibly remove Rintaro from the field only to explain that despite the school's masculine name, it was in fact an all-girls school until recently and that 99% of the school's population was female.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 23-26 Mentally preparing his immediate transfer, Rintaro is then shocked to see the two leading girls suddenly break out into a fight, observing that the black-haired girl was stronger than her opponent. Wondering why they were fighting, Kōsuke explains that Nangokuren High School follows the laws of nature, and that the strongest rule. Learning of the three competing Dragons, Rintaro realises the immediate danger facing him and attempts to flee, only to find himself in-between the two combatants from before. Panicking, the boy clears his mind and uses Gōhō Hagan to create a wall of earth on either side.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 34-47 Unfortunately for him, the black-haired girl Kyōka quickly breaks down her side of the wall and demands to know what he was doing. Praising his technique, nonetheless threatens to beat him if he was to get in her way again before leaving. Shortly after the Dragon leaves, Ayane appears behind him and requests that he make her his apprentice, freaking out Rintaro who attempts to flee once more.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 47-51 'The Persistent Disciple' Reflecting on his current situation while in class, Rintaro is distressed that he was unable to get a transfer notice in time. Despite Ayane showing concern for his apparent unease, Rintaro remains focused on his thoughts for the majority of class, only reacting when the bell rings to escape. Using Raihyō Sōku to run away, Rintaro ends up on the school rooftop, only to notice that Ayane had managed to follow him. Telling her that he has no intent of taking on a disciple, Ayane persists in trying to persuade him into taking her own, stating her wish to never lose for the sake of everyone in the school.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 1-16 As it begins to rain, Rintaro thinks back to his own training in order to overcome his illness, and tries suggesting alternatives like talking out her differences with the other Dragons. Turning around as he goes to finish his sentence, Rintaro realises the young girl is now standing less than a foot away from his face, causing him to freak out. Jumping back, he accidentally kicks up the water pooling at their feet and soaks Ayane's uniform top, making the material see-through and revealing her bra. Distressed even further, Rintaro dives away causing himself to become wet and dirty, leading both to take to the bathrooms.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 17-19 Finding himself in an immense bathroom, Rintaro is shocked to find that he had accidentally walked into the girl's bathroom as Ayane enters after him. Commenting that even she wouldn't follow her master into a bathroom, Rintaro tries to take advantage of this and states that she has failed a test, and that disciples should be accustomed to washing their master's back. To his horror though, the young girl quickly adapts and begins washing him, explaining that she had grown up in a house full of men. Seeing Ayane leaning over through a mirror, Rintaro reflexively stands up and away only for his towel to fall down, exposing his genitals. Seeing this upsets Ayane, and before anything else can happen Rintaro quickly makes for the exit.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 20-26 Moments before escaping however, Keiko and Makoto enter the bath as well, both girls completely nude. Seeing Ayane crying behind Rintaro, the two Ryōzenpaku members instantly attack the young man for upsetting their friend. Unable to fathom the situation he was finding himself in, Rintaro quickly falls back onto his training and clears his mind, managing to avoid the girls' attacks with his eyes closed. Using Gansai Suida, Rintaro hits both girls with a hail of water droplets, paralysing their bodies. Wondering if he was able to open his eyes now, several pipes suddenly burst open due to his technique, launching a torrent of boiling water towards the immobile girls. Witnessing Ayane step forward and protect them with her body, Rintaro is impressed with her resolve and moves to block the pipes with some stone pillars, and accepts her as his disciple.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 27-40 'The Disciplinary Squad' Several days later, after narrowly avoid Ayane, Keiko and Makoto in his dormitory, Rintaro meets up with Kōsuke and Tamao once again in their classroom. Initially having trouble remembering them, Rintaro is surprised when they offer to be friends. Gladly accepting, he then joins their club, the A.K.B, and soon find themselves relaxing in one of the courtyard trees. Enjoying the peace, he however soon learns of the real reason Kōsuke and Tamao had chosen that place in particular. Looking through the leaves, Rintaro freaks out as he quickly realises that they are directly opposite the window to the girl's changing rooms. Shouting in distress, Rintaro and the boys are discovered.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 3, page 1-12 Trying to use Rintaro's new status as one of the Dragons' master, they are quickly rejected and forced to flee. Making their escape, the boys soon find themselves being pursued by members of the Disciplinary Squad, Rurina and Rumina, who swiftly take down everyone but Rintaro. To their apparently luck however, Asuna, the president of the Disciplinary Squad soon arrives and berates the twin girls for going too far. Apologising to the boys for the girls' harsh actions, she nonetheless asks what they were doing and learns of their peeping attempts. Rintaro and the others are then asked to come to the gymnasium where the rest of the Disciplinary Squad are stationed, only to find themselves suddenly pressured to pay a large sum of money instead of the regular punishment.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 3, page 13-24 Realising the scam, the boys object to the sudden turn of events only to find themselves at the mercy of the Disciplinary Squad twins once more. Unable to defend themselves, Kōsuke and Tamao struggle to avoid injury, leading Rintaro to step in and quickly defeat the twins using Tenpū Gayoku. Realising his technique had destroyed the girls' uniforms, Rintaro hands them his jacket to cover themselves up with before turning away, resolute in his teachings. Moments later, Asuna arrives to find the gymnasium a mess and after finding out of the girls' attempt to extort money from the boys she once again asks to be forgiven. Watching silently, Rintaro witnesses the scene take a change as the Disciplinary Squad president suddenly strips off her uniform, revealing an idol's costume underneath.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 3, page 24-34 As the show begins, Rintaro notices how everyone around him had suddenly changed personality. Seeing several students pay exuberant amounts of money for merchandise of Asuna, he remains silent through the entire show. After the selling ends and everybody leaves, Ayane flies into the gymnasium only to find nobody other than the boys there. Asking what they were doing and if they'd had any money taken from them, Rintaro points out Kōsuke and Tamao who were still in a daze. Trying to warn them of Asuna's scheming ways, the two others quickly turn on Rintaro and accuse him of wanting the idol president all for himself. Angered by how Asuna had managed to turn his friends against him, Rintaro demands to be taken to the Disciplinary Squad's office.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 4, page 1-10 Finding the office empty, Rintaro manages to find a hidden doorway using Jichō Kachō to increase his hearing. Entering the secret room, Rintaro overhears the president's plan to make him kneel to them, only to tell them it'll never happen as he steps into the open. Demanding that Asuna comes clean to the school, the idol president seemingly becomes upset, catching Rintaro off-guard. Before anything can happen however Ayane enters from behind, her appearance instantly enraging Asuna who begins to rant about how she deserves the title of Dragon more. Attacking Ayane in combination with Rurina and Rumina, the three sisters soon find themselves outmaneuvered and are quickly defeated, amazing Rintaro with Ayane's true strength.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 4, page 11-25 Turning to leave, Asuna makes one last attempt by trying to take Rintaro hostage from behind, only for Kōsuke and Tamao to leap on top of the young woman, knocking her out and saving their friend. Apologising for how they had treated him before, the three friends meet up later and pledge themselves as brothers to each other, with Rintaro taking on the role of youngest brother.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 4, page 26-30 'Encounter and Rivalry with the Tiger' Over the following days, Rintaro becomes painfully aware that Ayane is watching his every move, inside and outside of classes. Succumbing to the pressure, he finally starts their training with Ayane, much to Ayane's delight. Taking her out to one of the school's sports fields, Rintaro goes on to instruct her on the founding principles of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu, using one of the Jinen no Gyō techniques to display the strength it gives him. Telling Ayane to begin her physical training, Rintaro points to one of the nearby rock columns and tells her to climb up and down it ten times. As she begins to ascend, Rintaro accidentally catches a glimpse up her skirt and sees her underwear, causing him to panic and quickly scale the column to get above her. Some time later, after Ayane had reached the peak for the fifth time, Rintaro becomes exasperated to learn her uniform had become slick with sweat and was now tightly clinging to her body. Giving up, he flees the field saying it's too much for him.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 5, page 1-10 Escaping into town, Rintaro soon comes across an arcade where he seeks refuge from the women in the town. Coming across a new version of a game he had played while in middle school, Rintaro quickly takes notice of a skilled gamer defeating the local players and steps up to the challenge. Coming to a draw against her, the other player reveals herself to be a young-looking girl, but due to her petite appearance Rintaro judges her as safe. Impressed with his gaming skills, the girl challenges him to try out a multitude of other games which keeps them preoccupied for most of the afternoon. Afterwards, while resting outside, the girl explains how she uploads her gameplay to a website called Kami Taisen, and that her goal is to become the God of the Gaming World.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 5, page 11-21 Their conversation is quickly brought to a halt however by the arrival of several thugs who make an attempt in intimating Rintaro and the girl. Identifying them as the DQN, the gamer girl remains indifferent to the thugs while Rintaro is forced to back away with the appearance of several promiscuous women. Rintaro also shocked to witness the gamer girl had the thug beat with ease..Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 5, page 22-27 While wondering who she was, Rintaro's thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of Ayane who happily informs him that she'd completed the ten climbs. Witnessing the younger girl suddenly grope Ayane before dodging the Dragon's counter, Rintaro learns that the person he'd been spending the day with was in fact Hatenko Meru. At the same time, Rino and her faction appear demanding to take in Hatenko, freaking Rintaro out with the appearance of so many women.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 5, page 28-32 Considering what he could do to escape, Rintaro traps himself in a mental debate over whether glasses count as a woman's body while Rino speaks with Hatenko. Suddenly, from behind, Rintaro is struck on the head by a crow's beak. Looking into the sky, everyone present witnesses the arrival of Erin, with Rintaro doing his best to not think about her exposed legs. As the new arrival tries to make her way towards Hatenko, Rintaro and she come to a brief stalemate as each try to politely give way, with Erin losing patience and jumping over the teenager. Asking Ayane who the girl was, his disciple simply says that she is a mystery who aligns herself with none of the Dragons.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 6, page 1-14 While once again panicking over the proximity of so many women, Rintaro is surprised when Hatenko declares her intent to partner up with him. He is then further shocked to find out that the gamer girl is in fact an 18 years old, third-year student at Nangokuren High School. Confused by the sudden turn of events, Rintaro watches as the various parties leave, with Ayane also cancelling their training for the day.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 6, page 15-17 The next day at school, Rintaro comes across Hatenko once again while the latter is in the middle of a fight with Kako. In an attempted strike on Hatenko, Kako instead accidentally slashes at Rintaro who is able to defend himself by grabbing the swordswoman's blade bare-handedly. Commenting on how he had almost been forced to eat the sword for breakfast, Rintaro is exasperated to find himself once again surrounded by girls, with the three Dragons taking position around him and Hatenko to his side.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 6, page 25-27 Avoiding the small girl's attempts to grab his arm, Rintaro unwittingly stirs the gamer girl into attacking him, the teenager barely avoiding her punches. Shouting out in frustration, Hatenko accuses him of not wanting to link arms with her due to her breasts being too small to feel. Demanding that he prove his seriousness, Hatenko challenges him to a fight which Rintaro reluctantly agrees to.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 6, page 28-33 However they never get the chance to come to blows in the end, as Rino steps in demanding Hatenko to stop acting so selfishly. Despite defending her actions briefly, the gamer girl eventually relents and leaves. Thinking the conflict to be over, Rintaro soon realises that Rino is now the danger. Arming herself with two swords, the Dragon declares Rintaro to be a trouble-maker and that she intends to eliminate him.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 7, page 1-9 However, before she can make a move on the young man Ayane steps up, claiming that Rino will need to defeat the disciple before fighting the master. Observing their fight from a distance, Rintaro makes some comments on Rino's fighting style, noting the weakness of dual-wielding lies in the less-capable hand. He soon realises though that Rino is in fact ambidextrous and doesn't suffer from this flaw. Before too long Ayane falls to Rino's Ranbu Ran Bu technique, with Rintaro expressing concern for her well-being, as well as noting that her uniform has been destroyed once again. Following Hatenko and Ayane to the infirmary, Rintaro learns that the reason Hatenko wanted to fight him was to fulfil the Covenant of Hagen. Unaware of what that was, Hatenko goes on to explain that in the previous year Nangokuren High School had been in a much more serious situation, but despite this one person had almost achieved supremacy in the school. This person being a student named Ren, the Gentōryū and Rino's older sister.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 7, page 10-29 After listening to the tale of Meru, Ren and Rino's relationship, Rintaro accompanies Meru to the front of the school were she tells him of her desire to pass the Covenant of Hagen to him. She expressed her intention to fight Rintaro in front of Rino and throw the fight but she is surprised when she finds Rintaro's fist in her face. Rintaro tells Meru of how he has noticed her drive to win. He explains to her that she has to take things seriously if she wants him to take her seriously. Agreeing, Meru jumps to the top of the school and Rintaro fends off her panty shot. At the top of the school, she raises a red flag that catches the attention of all three dragons. She then comes down to make a serious request. The next day, the entire school gathers in front of two buildings, an old one and a new one, on a cliff overlooking the school. Rintaro prepares to challenge Meru but is terrified at the number of girls that had gathered, indicated that the audience of female would distract his battle against Meru. 'The Batsuzangaisei Ceremony' The red flag Meru had raised symbolised the Batsuzangaisei Ceremony. A school tradition that had evolved from a test of strength between students. Two students attack opposite sides of a building. The first to destroy the building is victorious. Afterwards a new building is built and named after the victor. When the challenge begins, Rintaro is amazed by Meru's speed and ferocious attacks and contemplates how he would proceed with his challenge. From his position, he notices a crack in the rock that the wind had revealed. Deciding to bet his hope on this, he chants his martial arts mantra (Clear mind, silent and serene heart) and begins a set of breathing exercises that bulk up his muscles under his skin. Placing his hand on the crack, Rintaro digs his arms into the ground and unleashes the Kogaku no Gyou: Gohou Gadan. He quickly follows up with a speedy dash to pull Meru out of harms way. Before she could properly protest, the building collapses into the sea. This shocks everyone present and Meru is extremely delighted. She then thanks Rintaro for being a good friend and announces her intention to leave the school. A loud crack catches everyone's attention and the second building collapses into the sea. Rintaro grimaces as Meru snickers. After Meru's departure, Rintaro ends up with Kito (her hamster) and Erin (which Rintaro suspects is her way of monitoring him), later that night, he gets a sudden chill down his spine as he unknowingly gets the last Dragon's (Kyoka) attention. 'Bakugyaku Festival' On the next day, Rintaro watching the test results from afar and as he found himself being the first place, Rintaro couldn't be much happier as he finally made his father proud. His celebration for his high scores however is cut short as he was found by Shiryuu Choo, one of the his fellow first year student, came too close to him that would force Rintaro to step away from her just in a nick of time. Visit To The Kagamin Family Mansion While finally arrived to her family mansion, Rintaro is surprised over the size of the compound of the mansion and begin to claim that Kyōka's family must be rich. Just as he is about to enter the mansion, Rintaro would see Kyōka standing in front of him and decided to help him to take his shoes off, which he enter as he accidently see the cleavage that force Rintaro enter the house (with his shoe off of course) in another exaggerated manner. By the time he enter, Rintaro is also confronts Kagamin Ryōko, the head of the family and Kyōka's mother, with a warm welcome and by accident, With him in a hot water, Rintaro left no choice but to tell the truth about his inner disease (sexual excitement) as his life threat to Kyōka while having his worries that his revelation of his secret would meant the end of relationship between him and Kyōka; begin to wonder about Kyōka's response about him (either amused or disgusted). Little did he know however, that Kyōka not only didn't insult him, but also understand well the reason behind his behavior. While Rintaro stunned over her uncharacteristic side of her, Rintaro further listens to the Dragon of Power's own story and learnt that she too facing her own struggles. While,. Since then, Rintaro would practice his dance with Kyōka in 5 days (at the same time try to suppressing his inner disease within) The Day of the Festival Five days later, Rintaro reunited with his friends in an exhausted manner, mostly both practice and suppressing the disease, and his partnership would prompts jealousy not just from his Sworn Brothers of Virginity, but also from Ayane. As all four team finished their exhibition, it is Team Rintaro's turn to dance and their graceful dance has gotten all peers attention in the stadium. Before they could finish the dance, a rainy weather with thunder storm interrupted the scene. Despite the harsh weather, Rintaro told Kyōka that they would finished the dance so his training days would not be in vain. They managed to finish the dance by dodging the thunder strike and made a safe landing onto the stadium grounds; making a unbelievable history that the pair is the only team emerged victorious in this festival. While considered as winners, Rintaro found out that he held Kyōka's hand and both were shocked that he had broken his vow and deemed that as a disgrace. As both he and Kyōka are considered as winners, Rintaro was informed that the announcement about the bonus round for the winners and much to his dismay, his bonus round rival is no other than Kyōka herself. Shocked that the supposed stage, which is what left after destroyed by the thunder, has become the battle ring between both him and Kyōka, Rinato left litle option but to confronts her; making his battle with a female rival to be his first battle. Originally declined to fight, Rintaro reluctantly fought Kyōka after threaten that he would receive severe punishment should he lose purposely. The battle between Rintaro and Kyōka was heated up when Rintaro narrowly dodged Kyōka's punches and was sent into the corner. Left out of options, Rintaro maintained his focus and launched his latest technique to counter Kyōka's finishing move and as the fight between the Dragon and newcomer continues, Rintaro was in a losing side by accidentally slipped away onto outside of the ring; though he was remarked by Kyōka that he was technically won in the overall battle, which he didn't knew at the time.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 14, page 18In the aftermath of the festival, Rintaro would vowed himself to be even stronger in order not to get touched by a girl again, without his knowledge that he was watched by someone from the shadows. 'Ren Returns' It is summer and Rintaro is livid that he had to take the swimming class, with girls all in the pool had made him to skip class. Unable to get hold of the composure due to girls everywhere, Rintaro had to dive under while sulking over his rigors until he see the other male student also sulking with him while seeing an odd hole in a pool. Seeing the boy in trouble, Rintaro immediately rescue the boy and jump in a flamboyant height onto the academy's roof top. Soon after the rescue, Rintaro learned the boy named Marokichi and he too has some troubles with girls since his first enrollment. Heard over the story, Rintaro deemed Makokichi as "comrade" since he shared his rigors and befriended with him before Makokichi departed by the watch alarm with a rush. As the bell ring, Rintaro returns to the pool to change his clothes and found a misunderstanding where Virginity Sworn Brothers were accused by Reiko and Makoto, who has been a cynic to the boys for their perversion, for stealing Ayane's underwear. To clear the misunderstanding and virginity brotherhood's name, Rintaro decided to get the bottom of the culprit by becoming it's detective; which his great fan of the detective novels and manga left the gang in silence as if he had. Sadly his courage comes short after seeing the women changing and decided to flee, which he reluctantly decided to go into the women changing room to search for possible clues, which the girl's scent force him to gasp for air with his powers that open all the windows. While try to recuperate his composure, Rintaro see a mud like fluid and it's foot prints within the building walls and the ground, which aroused Rintaro's curiosity and follow it. As he see the trail, Rintaro see someone walking with the muddy foot prints and followed her. As she begin to flee with her blades, Rintaro would give chase after her through the academy until he confronts her within the academy courtyard. While running she sliced up the principle statue and threw the pieces at him, Rintaro uses his focus to escape the barrage of sliced boulders and go behind the girl while asks if she is the one stole the underwear. While seeing the girl took her clothes off because of a mere small tear, Rintaro turned around and found her behavior eccentric. From this he got an idea of who she was, but then received a phone call from Meru. The call helped to confirm his thought that the girl he chased is no other than Ren, the academy legendary alumni which the Tiger mentioned before her departure. Rintaro would also see Ren see the other side. From Meru's phone call, Rintaro soon learned that Ren has troubles against men, which Ren herself claimed that dating is vulgar and inappropriate. Hearing a sudden roar from afar, Rintaro and Ren finally reached Ayane and saved both girls from the Beast. Rintaro would later faced the beast, but he was beaten badly by the Beast as he was crashed through the school building. Rintaro reluctantly fought tooth and nail against the newly transformed Marokichi, who is already lost his senses. In the fight however, Rintaro would while also found Marokichi is strong even in his form and considered him as rival. He managed to temporary stunned Marokichi with his power, but was exhausted due to it's extreme power. However, Marokichi survived the attack but confused and attack Asuna. Rintaro desperately tells Marokichi to stop before Ayane launches her own Gōhō Hagan to restrain Marokichi. Surprised about the move, Rintaro further questions Ayane about the moves as he realized that Ayane has observed him through their training. Humurously, it is the sight of Rintaro's exposed privates, which revert Marokichi back to normal, thereby ending the incident. With the arrival of Meru, is then revealed that Ren had returned to the school to investigate Rintaro's worthiness to inherit the Covenant of Hagan. Seeing him as worthy, Ren and Meru soon get into an arguement and begin fighting. Afterwards, Rintaro announces that he would be heading home for summer vacation. 'Summer Vacation' Homecoming At the beginning of the Summer Vacation, Rintaro is overjoyed over the prospect of his reunion with his father and getting away from the multitudes of girls at the school for a week. However, this period of happiness is short-lived as Ayane and Rurina tag along, with Ayane wanting to train under Rintaro's father and Rurina's crush on Rintaro. Leaving him with no choice, Rintaro reluctantly accepts his traveling companions. After reaching a spot where he had trained for ten years, Rintaro's group was attacked by a huge grizzly bear. Rintaro manages to beat it back and is then welcomed by the sudden appearance of his father. His father is quite surprised to see that his son had brought along two attractive girls and is happy to see that Rintaro is handling his disease. Rintaro then requests that his father re-train him in order to become stronger. At this point, Ayane also requests to take part in the training. Rintaro's father then tests Ayane's resolve by having her gather eels from the waters of the Quiet Shore that Nobody Knows. This lead to humorous results due to Ayane's fear of eels, while Rurina fares much better. While relaxing at a nearby Hot Springs Resort, Ayane and Rurina are again attacked by the same grizzly bear. Rintaro has trouble rescuing Rurina from the bear due to her nakedness and being held hostage. However, due to the intervention of a newcomer, Rintaro is able to defeat the beast. It is then that Ayane recognizes the stranger, who later known as Saizō. At the same time, he also met Iori who went behind the tree while staring at him. Rivalry Against Saizō For Ayane's Freedom While confronting Saizō at the lake side, Rintaro noticed his swift kick but unable to dodge his finger strike that nearly gorging his left eye, prompting him to sense something sinister within Saizō. To his staggering surprise, Saizō nonchalantly apologized for the joke and made "compliments" about his style. He also also witnessed Iori calling Ayane the traitor before both Saizō and Iori left the scene. At night, Rintaro also learned Ayane's history regarding her relationship with Iori and Saizō and his mission is to bring her back to the secretive clan, but she didn't want to return and her vow to defend the innocent and weak student. He cannot sleep after learning the story and went for the lake's rock for a stroll. When his father came and consulted him, Rintaro told his resolution to use his power to help someone in trouble. At the very same night, he trained with his father. The next day, both Rintaro and Ayane went for Saizō and Iori where he challenged Saizō into a duel on Ayane's behalf: if she win the fight Saizō must set Ayane free and he told Saizō to give them a week for preperation. Saizō initially rejected Rintaro's request until Iori stood up and accepted the challenge, vowing to defeat her. Throughout five days, Rintaro trained Ayane in dodging the water drop, though the little progress. As Ayane told Rintaaro that she was still distraught her guilt in leaving Iori behind for her escape, Rintaro eased her tension by letting lavender flowers petals flew over her, further reassures Ayane that he will handle her burden, much to Ayane's relief. Soon after, in the middle of their fight, Ayane and Iori forgive each other and their friendship reborns. This displeases Saizō, who tries to kill them, just to be stopped by Rintaro. Sickened about the Asahinata leader distorted values, Rintaro intercedes for Ayane and Iori, pulling a new challenge. However, despite his resistence and best efforts, Rintaro can't follow Saizō's Kokumo Anten, which is faster and harder to detect than Iori's. Saizō comments about how he'll do his killing martial arts the most feared in the world and this angers Rintaro as nothing else, which triggers the Gokushiki form. With his new power, Rintaro uses Rengoku Guren to counter Saizō's Yami Shibukiha and the fight ends in a draw. With both exhausted, Saizō "allows" Rintaro to take care of Ayane and Iori, but promises to claim his life next time they meet each other. 'Battle Royale' Upon his return to the school, Rintaro was shocked to see the school was in ruined and Ayane and her friends were greeting him as usual, prompting him to believe he has sixth sense. Along the way, Rintaro also saw the defeated students and the battle between Rino against Naomi and her followers which Rino emerged victorious, prompting Rintaro to call her the Oni Glasses. Upon his interaction with Rino, Rintaro also learned that Rino was getting interested upon him (mostly due to his progressing power) while encouraging him to be stronger. At the locker, Rintaro learned from Kōsuke and Tamao that the school is having a Battle Royale-the main event where the students (except the First Years) were fighting and searching for the Royal Seal in the academy, and the winner will be rewarded a special scroll that teaching the user special martial arts. To his surprise and confusion however, Rintaro coincidentally found the Royal Seal inside his locker room and decided to hide it by putting it into his pants. Having escaped from Iori, who accusing him as a "pervert", Rintaro used a nearby flag to wipe his pants before meeting with Honori, who lifted him up with the flag and its pole while picked up the seal, which dropping from his pants. To his surprise however, Honori returned the seal to Rintaro since she has no interest upon the sacred item. As seeing the girls were on their way towards their location, which later to be revealed as the Secret Onsen, Rintaro tried to escaped with his drilling technique into the ground, only to create the fountain and prompting Honori to join in and smashed the ground with her flag pole, further creating a bigger Onsen which dubbed as "Rintaro Onsen"Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 25, page 28. Luckily, Honori helped Rintaro by hiding him into her flag while she was talking and bathing to her fellow students.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 25, page 28-29 Feeling like alligator food in the middle of so many barely dressed girls, and since Honori totally forgot him in the flag, Rintaro evades the naked girls around him swift swiming at the onsen. After hearing some of Honori's and Kako's history with Kyoka, Ayane's master can't deal with the hot water anymore and rockets himself away from the onsen, landing in some part of the school. Unnoticed for Rintaro by that time, a very tired Ayane-disguised Iyo followed him in a tentative to get intel about the seal. Rintaro brings her to the infirmary and nurses her just for end in another "dangerous" situation, which he "escapes" using his Yukasuton technique, revealing Iyo's disguise. Flabbergasted because Rintaro wasn't fooled by her cover, Iyo soon get nervous for be seen without her mask, which means, at her clan, that she needs to marry with the man who saw her face. Rintaro denies the proposal instantly and get attacked, but deal with his ninja enemy without many problems. However, Megu and Kako come to the fridge and Kito's recover of the seal back to Rintaro didn't help. He manages to flee with Kito and the seal and asks Honori for some advice. The cheerleader captain tells that the seal changes nothing, but what Rintaro will do about it. Having made up his mind, he decides his action and Honori helps him, summoning the 3rd and 2nd year students to the school's coliseum. There, Rintaro smashes the seal in front of all, Kyoka and Rino included, telling now there aren't reasons to fight anymore. Kyoka and Rino simply tell that have or not the seal changes nothing and use the moment to have their final showdown. The two dragons are destroying everything in their way while fighting and Rintaro doesn't know how to proceed or how to handle with the fanservice around. Honori saves the audience from a huge wreck but hurt her shoulder and endangers herself, but Rintaro saves her from the large boulder. Have being told by Honori that Kyoka and Rino are only etching their "marks" on Nangokuren's history, and that's Honori's duty as Kyoka's friend let her enjoy her fight, Rintaro thinks that fight disregarding who they are hurting in the battle it's very wrong. The lad makes a quick warm up and stop the dragons, announcing he'll be a dragon himself. Hearing this, Meru and Ren busts into the destroyed coliseum, followed by Ryozempaku. Meru questions if Rintaro's claim is true and he says that have fun while fighting doesn't justifiy endangers everyone around and, if that's the "Nangokuren Way", he'll end up it himself, becoming the strongest dragon. Hatenko and the legendary dragon decide to test that resolution and defy Rintaro to defeat both and prove his words. Rintaro plays defensively all the fight to gather energy and the only time he finds to counter is when Meru and Ren attack him simultaneously. Using his God Divide Heaven's Ripper, the boy manage to diverge their attacks, spliting the coliseum (and the build bellow) in four in a single strike. Recognizing their defeat, Ren and Meru give their approval to Rintaro's decision and tell him to not lose for the other three dragons. Back to Honori, her shoulder is baddly hurted, which means she could have to retire from the fights for a while. Rintaro promises to rise up Honori's flag and cheer for her this time, until she returns. Relationships Ayane '- At first, Ayane bothered him tirelessly to be his disciple, which leads to many "dangerous" situations for Rintaro. But, showing that her aim is to protect her friends and that ones who can't fight, Rintaro obliges. The boy doesn't take that task seriously at first, despite Ayane's eager disposition. She takes Rintaro's dexterity in a high note even if the others not, at the point she can use the few tips he gave to her to train herself and even emulate some of his attacks. Just when Ayane is confronted by Saizo and Iori is that Rintaro starts to give her some serious training. In general, master-disciple relationship wise, they seem to be good friends. While she didn't notice yet, Ayane can show some signs of jealous and "twitches" everytime some girl get interested in Rintaro. '''Ryozempaku -' In general, they are fine about him because of their leader, but even now, it's unknown if they see Rintaro as a friend or just Ayane's mentor. 'Kosuke & Tamao -' The first "friends" Rintaro make in the school and, ironically, they have only perverted goals in their minds. Despite this, both can show that really considers Rintaro their friend. 'Meru -' At first, Rintaro thought she was only a little gamer young girl and considered her harmless to his disease. After find she's actually older than him and someone even the dragons think twice before meddle with, he got surprised. Having understood Meru's wish to follow her dream away from Nangokuren, Rintaro defeats her in the Batsuzangaisei Cerimony and takes care of the "Covenant of Hagen" and Kito (and Erin, in some way). Different of Ayane, Meru is the first girl with who Rintaro make friends voluntarily. She affectively calls him "Rin-chan". 'Rino -' She saw him as a troublemaker, but as soon as she saw his strength, Rino thinks about him as "hers" and hopes to use Rintaro's power to advance her goals. 'Rurina -' Unknown to Rintaro, Rurina had fallen badly for him, at the point to create many Rintaro goods and use every chance she has to confess her feelings. Sadly, she doesn't know about Rintaro's "condition" and ends up "defeated" everytime she tries to confess. Despite this, Rurina tries her best to be useful for him everytime she can. 'Kyoka -' They were partners for the Bakugyaku Festival and, while Kyoka really wants to have a serious fight against him, she shows a caring and sympathetic side, being the only girl at the school to know about Rintaro's disease. 'Marokichi -' Having a similar condition to Rintaro's, Marokichi turned into a really good friend. Having finally found someone who understand his problems, Rintaro see Marokichi as a fellow in gynophobia. 'Ren -' Meru sent Ren to Nangokuren with hopes Rintaro could "fix" her distrust about men, but Ren's stern behavior and her disrobing habits make it hard for the boy. Ren's true goal, however, was to check if Rintaro is worthy to inherit the "Covenant of Hagen". Witnessing his care with his friends and his power, Ren approves Rintaro. In more than one way, since Meru noticed Ren can actually have fallen for Rintaro, as the Gentoryu wants to come more often to Nangokure to "check" him. 'Saizo -' The leader of the Asahinata clan left a bad impression in Rintaro, with his sickened views about martial arts. With their last fight ending up in a draw, Saizo promises to kill Rintaro next time they meet each other. Rintaro welcomes him to try. 'Honori -' One of Kyoka's childhood friends, Honori actually sympathizes with Rintaro, who respects her despite be a loud and forgetful girl. It's Honori who motivates Rintaro to do what he thinks it's the best, but she doesn't opposes to Kyoka's joy to fight without worries. Rintaro proves that that careless way of fight can be wrong and, defeating Meru and Ren, earns Honori's respect, who expects the lad will be a great dragon. Abilities Skills '''Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu Master: Rintaro is a powerful practitioner of Ryuha Koei Sōgetsu, using its various Ways to combat the constant dangers he faces in Nangokuren High School. Having trained with his father for ten years, Rintaro has reached a level of power that can seemingly equal the Dragons, as Kyōka, Rino and Ayane are impressed with his techniques, which immediately made Ayane request for him to train her upon witnessing his strength.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1 But as he won the fight against Kyōka, who's stronger than Ayane and is implied to be about equal to Rino, at the end of the Bakugyaku, he may have surpassed the dragons, possibly making him the strongest person in Nangokuren. This is further emphasized as he was able to fight both Meru and Ren to a virtual standstill. Immense Speed: Even without utilising his Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu techniques, Rintaro can still achieve an impressive degree of speed and dexterity, such as when he was forced to leap over and away from Ayane in order to avoid staring at her exposed breasts when the teenage girl requested his tutelage.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 50Later on during his fight with Keiko and Makoto Rintaro demonstrated enough speed to run on water whilst simultaneously rapidly kicking a multitude of water bullets at them. During his first training of Ayane he was able to easily scale the rock towers in the training ground in seconds. When he was fighting Marokichi where upon using his Byakkon Seikai '''technique his attacks were so fast that none of the witnesses were able to see his punches including Ayane who is known as the Dragon of Speed. Perhaps the greatest feat of speed displayed by Rintaro is during the school festival dance, through a synchronized movement with Kyoka he was able to dodge a lightning bolt with his '''Raijin Raijin '''technique. '''Immense Strength: Rintaro has displayed an incredible level of physical strength during his time at Nangokuren High School, having the power to up-heave large amounts of earth, kick water with enough velocity to create dangerous projectiles and create slicing winds with his hand-motions.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 46-47''Dragons Rioting'' manga; Chapter 2, page 33-34''Dragons Rioting'' manga; Chapter 3, page 29 The full extent of his strength is seen during the Batsuzangaisei Ceremony where he destroys a large portion of a cliff with a single technique, but injures his arms in the process. Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 9 Other feats of strength include hefting huge boulders with little to no effort, driving his own legs into concrete like a pair of piledrivers, and slamming an enraged Marokichi into a building with a single kick. Immense Endurance: '''Rintaro has shown phenomenal endurance and resistance to both pain and injury. He was able to shrug off Kyōka's strongest punch with virtually no effect and even withstood being smashed clear through a building. '''Enhanced Senses: Rintaro has displayed very keen senses, as he was able to easily avoid the attacks from two Ryōzenpaku members with his eyes closed''Dragons Rioting'' manga; Chapter 2, page 30-32, and can also increase one of his senses as he was able to enhance his hearing to locate a hidden door within the Disciplinary Squad room.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 4, page 12 Breath Control: 'Rinato's main method of attaining focus is through breathing exercises, which allow him to perform superhuman feats and build up his endurance. Simply by repeating his mantra of a 'clear mind and silent and serene heart,' he's able to increase his performance in mundane exercises such as playing a video game. He's shown to have phenomenal inhaling and exhaling power and can even hold his breath underwater for an extended period of time. '''Environmental Awareness: '''As demonstrated in chapter 2, Rintaro fought both Makoto and Keiko with his eyes closed and anticipated their attacks through the vibrations in the air caused by their breathing and movements. 'Ryuha Koei Sogetsu Techniques Rintaro has displayed some techniques of the Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu fighting style. : See Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu for Techniques Other Techniques Rintaro has displayed other techniques that are not a part of the Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu fighting style, though they still have their uses. *'Matrix Bullet Time Panty Shot Evasion' (おやくそく予測回避, Rakkī Sukebe Matorikkusu Yoke): Rintaro bends backwards to evade looking at girls panties, when a sudden gust of wind had flipped up the girls skirts. *'Exorcist Panty Shot Evasion' (おやくそく悪魔祓回避, Rakkī Sukebe Ekusoshisuto Yoke): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 25, page 18 *'God's Hand of the Culinary Arts, the Iron Chef:' Rintaro remakes the awful bento that Rurina creates into a delicious meal with a single slice of a knife. The meal is called the Island of Peace and Harmony, which is basically a cake-like delicacy. *'Mission Imposible Panty Shot Evasion' (おやくそく任務遂行不可能回避, Rakkī Sukebe Misshon Inposshiburu Yoke): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 30, page 13 *'Drone Evasion' (無人航空機(ドローン)回避, Dorōn Yoke): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 34, page 25 *'Transformer Evasion' (人型変身車(トランスフォーマー)回避, Toransufōmā Yoke): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 34, page 25 *'Flower Rock Evasion' (音反応花(フラワーロック)回避, Furawā Rokku Yoke): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 34, page 25 *'Jojo Evasion' (奇妙冒険(ジョジョ)回避, Jojo Yoke): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 34, page 25 *'A BAOA QU Evasion' (頑駄無最終(ア・バオア・クー)回避, A Baoa Kū Yoke): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 34, page 25 *'Hachiko Evasion' (渋谷忠犬(ハチコ)回避, Hachiko Yoke): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 34, page 25 References Category:Character Category:1st Year Category:Male Category:Student Category:Dragon